


A Night At The Carnival

by JennieBlackheart



Category: Einstürzende Neubauten, Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds, Nixa
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Blixa is bored in the studio and talks Nick into taking him to a carnival.





	A Night At The Carnival

It had been a long day at the studio, and eveyone but Nick and Blixa had gone home for the night. Nick sat scribbling in one of his diaries, while Blixa plucked atonally tuned strings every so often, and looked over at Nick, to see if he could get a reaction. 

"I hear you, Blixa." Nick replied, irritability, resounding in his voice. Blixa replied by plucking another string, only to be met with a, "Knock it off!" In a much louder tone. Almost laughing, Blixa repeated his actions, resulting in Nick turning around and shouting at him. "Nick, don't even pretend you are writing lyrics, I know you are only drawing cocks and asses." Blixa surmised, as he set his guitar down. He went behind Nick's chair and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"So what if I am?" Nick grumbled. "So, that is boring, and we have been in this studio all day and into the night." Blixa confirmed. "Take me out, Nick. We havent done anything together in ages. Nick sighed. "Okay Blixa, where do you want to go?" He asked, as Blixa wrapped a lock of Nick's hair around his finger. "There is a carnival here in town, I want you to take me there." Blixa begged.

"Weeell, I suppose. Sure, why not. It could be fun!" Nick finally answered, after thinking it over. "Ja it will be fun, c'mon!" Blixa kissed the top of Nick's head and then removed his arms from around Nick's neck, so he could go get his coat. Nick grabbed his own, and the keys to the studio, and they were off!

When the two got there, Blixa asked for pink candy floss, and ate it as they walked arm in arm. "This is great Nick, the moon shining down, and us holding hands." Nick gave Blixa a peck on the cheek, and smiled. Making Blixa happy really did make him happy, and he was glad Blixa got him out of the studio.

"Oh, we are going on that ride!" Blixa said, pointing. It was one where you got in and the ride spun around so that you stuck to the inner wall. "Uh...okay," Nick replied, reluctantly. He liked the food all right but not so much the rides. Following Blixa, he got on the ride and it started up. Blixa was so excited, that he was smiling like a child, while Nick looked terrified. Finally, the ride started up, and when it hit maxiumum speed, Blixa was laughing. Nick closed his eyes and felt sick, he wanted this to be overwith as soon as possible.

Once the ride was over, Blixa and Nick both staggered off. Blixa still smiling, and Nick heading for the nearest trash can to be sick. "Oh I'm sorry, Nick, if I had known, we wouldn't have gone." Blixa fretted, as he rubbed his hand on Nick's back. After he was finished, he stood up, and gave a week smile. "Don't worry, at least the Ferris Wheel wont make me sick." Nick got a soda to get the taste out of his mouth, and then looked up. "Let's go. I want to be looking over Berlin with no one else but you." Blixa's heart melted as Nick spoke, and he moved in to kiss Nick on the lips. "I'm a lucky man. I get to see the rare sweet side of you." He said softly. 

Hand in hand they walked to the Ferris wheel, stood in line, and then got on. As the ride took them up, Nick wrapped an arm around Blixa, while Blixa lay his head on his shoulder. Once they were at the top, Nick took his arm away and put his hand to Blixa's chin. He then kissed Blixa passionately, running his tongue along his teeth, their hot breath mixing. They began running their hands, and exploring each others bodies through their clothes, until they were both trembling with desire. "I know what ride I want to go on next." Nick whispered, his eyes half lidded. "What?" Blixa replied. "I wanna ride you....after this..let's go back to the flat." Blixa nodded as the ride decended.

After they got off the ride, they left the carnival and made their way to the train station. Nick happened to notice a lot of the buildings were empty, and took Blixa aside. "I wanna fuck you in one of the allies, right up against the wall, Blixa." Nick proposed, fire in his eyes. Blixa agreed and the went between two buildings where Nick pushed him up the crumbling brick exterior, and began to consume his mouth with kisses. "Oh god, I want you!" Nick panted, as he worked the belts and buckles on Blixa's pants. He was already hard, his cock tryin to squeeze through the leather. 

Alternately, Blixa undid Nick's pants, which was a much easier job, and had his cock out in no time. He began to stroke the length until a bead of precome was emitted. This he put his finger to, and then tasted. "Mm..." He hummed as Nick finally got Blixa's cock free. Nick licked a finger and put it up inside Blixa, causing him to give off a a soft moan. "I need more than your finger Nick, he mouthed. "Your cock, give it to me...." With a nod Nick used more saliva to make the friction more bearable, and began to feed his cock into Blixa, who dropped his jaw and moaned as he was penetrated.

Once all the way in, Nick wrapped his arms around Blixa and thrust in and out. The feeling of being out in public, where they could get caught, only heightened the arousal for the two as they continued to grind their thin hips together. Blixa put his hand down the back of Nick's pants and grabbed his ass, bringing him just that much further inside of him. Finally, Nick could feel a heat rising in his groin and, his cock swelling. He thrust a few more times and then, filled Blixa with his hot seed. Blixa coming shortly after, splashing come on Nick's shirt. "God, that was fucking good..." Nick panted. Blixa could only nod, his legs feeling like jelly. 

Eventually recovering, the two did go on to the train station back to their flat, where they had sex again in their bed. "Whenever there is a carnival, we are going! Blixa said, with a smile." Nick nodded. "As long as the only ride we go on is the Ferris Wheel, I'm up for it." Blixa then laughed. "Yes, you were up for it, that's why I want to always go!" He wrapped his arm around Nick and snuggled close. "I love you Nicholas." Blixa whispered, as he drifted off to sleep. Nick lay in the moonlit room and smiled. 'Yes, much better than drawing cocks and asses.' He thought to himself.


End file.
